Feeling Lonely
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Established Kurtofsky relationship. Kurt away on vacation and Dave's feeling... well, lonely. Rated M for a very good reason.


Okay, so Kurtofsky has kind of taken over my life. Damn this ship for being so fun to write about...

In classic Smut Queen style, this fic is basically pure filth. Although there's a tiny bit of plot in there, if you look hard enough.

Reviews would be great. Throw some of them at me.

And, obviously, I don't own Glee. Although I wish I did because Kurtofsky would be a much nicer bloke if I was in charge.

* * *

**Feeling Lonely**

Dave sat on his bed in his t-shirt and boxers, reading the text he'd received from Kurt that morning for the millionth time.

_Just arrived in Paris. It's beautiful, but completely wasted on Finn. It's great here, but I can't wait to come home and see you. Miss you so much already, sweetie. Love you xxx_

It just didn't seem fair. Dave and Kurt had been dating for a few months now, to everyone's surprise, and Dave had been looking forward to a long summer with just the two of them. But, in classically bad timing, the Hummel-Hudsons decided to go on their first family vacation, so Dave would be spending the first two weeks of summer by himself. Needless to say, he was already feeling lonely.

It looked as if he was going to have to settle with just his imagination until Kurt came back – he was literally counting the days – so it was time to put his laptop to good use. Before he came out, back when he was still hiding behind the persona of 'ignorant bully that no one liked', it had taken heroic amounts of gay porn just to keep him sane. When, in a desperate attempt to deny his true sexuality even further, he'd lost his virginity with a girl – a pretty brunette Cheerio whose name now escaped him – it had been picturing scenes from all those videos on the internet that had gotten him through it and helped him maintain an erection. Sex with a girl really wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Sex with Kurt, on the other hand, was pure perfection. There were times when they took things slow, pleasuring each other for hours and really exploring each other. Dave now knew every inch of Kurt's body from memory. He knew exactly what to do, where to touch, where to kiss and where to stroke to make his boyfriend fall apart in seconds. He could tell what every moan and gasp and whimper meant as if it was a language. And, obviously, Kurt was the same, able to transform Dave into a sweaty, dithering, incoherent mess with almost no effort at all.

Of course, there were also the times when neither of them had the patience to make love, when they just had to have each other right then and there, even if it was on the floor or against a wall or something. Usually it was Kurt who initiated it, him being the surprisingly freaky one in the relationship. It took a lot of convincing before Dave accepted that there was no need to be gentle and romantic all the time, as Kurt saw nothing wrong with being covered in bites and marks after a night of vigorous fucking. It was worth getting slushied by all the guys that used to be his friends – who, in their words, were simply punishing him for letting Hummel 'fag him up' – just to be with Kurt the way he'd always wanted.

But Kurt wasn't there just then. He was all the way in stupid France, full of stupid French guys that were probably going to try and hit on him – not that Dave was worried or anything. He trusted Kurt completely, but still.

So, with a sad sigh, Dave opened his laptop and started searching for videos. Luckily no one was home, so at least he wouldn't be interrupted. Of course, whatever videos he watched would never compare to actually being with Kurt, but that couldn't be helped. He could already feel himself getting hard just thinking about how insanely horny Kurt would be after being apart for two weeks, so he pressed play on the first video that interested him.

There were two twinks making out on a bed – twinks had always been Dave's favourite, as he loved guys that were small and slim and kind of effeminate looking. One of the guys in the video sort of reminded him of Kurt, as he had the same pointed nose and the same dark brown hair, all tousled and messy like it looked when Dave ran his fingers through it, which made his balls ache with need.

The twinks quickly started undressing each other, kissing deeply and covering each other's skin in little bites, until they were finally both completely naked. The guy that looked a little like Kurt began kissing his way down the other guy's body, sucking on his nipples before swallowing his cock whole. There was a dark wet stain on the front of Dave's boxers which showed that he was really enjoying this. Imagining Kurt sucking him off just like the guy in the video, Dave licked his hand so it was nice and wet and began rubbing his cock in time with what was happening in the video, all the time picturing his boyfriend's pretty mouth around his length. Kurt gave a mean blowjob. He knew exactly what drove Dave crazy, and could have the jock coming down his throat or all over his face in next to no time.

Dave's breath was heavy and his heart was racing. The guy in the video that looked a bit like Kurt was now lying on his stomach, moaning and writhing as the other guy worshipped his ass with his tongue before pushing two lubed up fingers inside him. Kurt always made the sexiest noises when Dave was finger-fucking him and stretching him out – kind of high-pitched moans that sounded really desperate and needy, like his was begging without actually saying anything. Dave stroked his aching cock even faster as he thought about it.

The guy that kind of looked like Kurt was now on his hands and knees, the other guy kneeling behind him and pushing his thick cock into his ass, both of them groaning deeply as they did. They started off moving slowly, but soon they were fucking with much more enthusiasm, moaning and grunting loudly, the bed creaking under them. Dave held his cock tighter, stroking faster as he imagined Kurt on his hands and knees, his back arching and his soft skin flushed and glowing with sweat, begging and pleading to be fucked good and hard.

Dave wasn't even really watching the video any more. His eyes were shut tightly as he lost himself in the images in his head – somewhere between memory and fantasy. No amount of porn could compare to the vivid memory of actually being inside Kurt, of fucking Kurt into the mattress until he was screaming. He squeezed the head of his cock, rubbing faster and faster as he imagined slamming into Kurt's gorgeous ass so hard that neither could stand it.

He wasn't sure what was happening in the video any more, but in his head he'd flipped Kurt over so he could see that beautiful face all flushed and rosy, those greenish-blue eyes darkened with pure animal lust, and that usually perfect hair a complete mess and damp with sweat. He could picture it all so perfectly. He could hear Kurt's voice begging for more, sounding deep and husky and so damn sexy. With a finally loud grunting moan, Dave came all over his hand, pumping his cock erratically until he was completely spent.

Dave slumped back against the headboard, attempting to catch his breath as he cleaned himself up with some tissues. Once his brain started functioning again he noticed that the video on his laptop had long since finished and his screensaver – a slideshow of pictures of him and Kurt – had started up. Shrugging, his got up and went to take a much needed shower and change into some clean clothes before his Mom came home and started complaining about him spending all day in bed. When he got out of the shower his heart leapt when he saw that he'd gotten another text from Kurt.

_Can't stop thinking about you, David. It's only been about a day and I already want to come home. J'taime, mon cher __ xxx _

Dave smiled to himself. This was certainly going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

xxx


End file.
